Poor Guy's Head is Spinning
by TheSilverArgents
Summary: "Nah, we can't bust up his face if he's about to propose to Clara."


A/N: Someone prompted me for a Davey mini-freakout before he proposes to Clara so here it is! Send prompts and review!

"I think we should hit him." Les announced looking up from his brother's blank face to Jack.

"Nah, we can't bust up his face if he's about to propose to Clara." Jack replied, patting Les on the shoulder. Davey moaned a little bit at his choice of words and he put his face in his hands mumbling incoherently. Suddenly, the front door to Jack's apartment swung wide open, a half a dozen newsboys filing in chanting "Davey! Davey! Davey! Davey!"

"It hasn't happened yet, fellas!" Jack shouted swinging around to find Race holding a couple extra cigars, Crutchie riding on Specs' back, Finch and Albert holding a box of Coronas, Romeo using Crutchie's crutch as a stick pony, and Spot Conlon standing looking somewhat sheepish (well, sheepish for him anyway).

In unison, all their raised fists fell and a rumble of questions began to leave them all.

"Whaddya mean it hasn't happened yet?" Finch asked, setting the Coronas down on an end table.

"I mean, that our dear friend David over here, has not yet asked Miss Wyman to become Missus Jacobs." Jack said patting Davey's shoulder as he mouthed the words 'Missus Jacobs' with a soft smile.

Crutchie got off of Specs and grabbed his crutch from Romeo. "You nervous, Davey?" Crutchie asked him gently.

Davey looked up at him and dragged his hand across his face, "I-I-I, of course I'm nervous. I mean…what if she…" the rest of his sentence was muffled by his hands as he buried his face back into them.

"What if she what?" Albert asks, adjusting his hat.

"…Says…no." Davey muttered knowing the reaction he'd receive. Sure enough it was exactly how he'd imagine'd it. Crutchie made a tutting noise while shaking his head, Finch and Albert called him an idiot and other insulting nicknames, Romeo pelted a throw pillow at him (which instead nailed Jack in the gut), and Spot, Specs, and Race rolled their eyes so hard they almost fell out of their heads. Jack finished Romeo's job and grabbed the throw pillow that had hit him and gave Davey a good smack upside the head with it.

"Look," Spot began once the commotion had died down, "You two have nearly made me as sick as Katherine and Jack, and that's sayin' a lot." The boys nodded in agreement and Jack looked sort of pleased with himself for causing Spot some discomfort.

"Maybe I should just put it off, wait another couple months." Davey reasoned.

A collective groan of "Oh my God" came over all the boys and Les got face-to-face with his brother, practically touching noses.

"If you don't do it tonight, Ma and Sarah are gonna kill you." Les promised with wide eyes.

"And I know for a fact Katherine'll join them." Crutchie added in.

Jack nodded in agreement and he leveled his best friend with a look that had "Jack Kelly Inspirational Speech Coming" all over it. "Look you love her?"

"More than anything." Davey replied instantly.

"Okay then why are you so scared she doesn't feel the same way?" Jack asked him not breaking eye contact.

All the boys chorused, "Ooooooh!" and Spot Conlon threw them a look that had their voices die down in seconds.

"I…" Davey said, "The moment we went on that first walk, I knew I was gonna marry her. I just, I don't wanna be wrong." Davey let out a shaky breath and rubbed his hands over his eyes wearily, as if the thought had been sitting in his head for weeks.

"You aren't. You're David Jacobs, man. You ain't never wrong about anything." Jack replied with a bit of a smirk as the boys nodded their assent behind him.

Davey rolled his eyes but smiled and nodded, "Okay, you're right!"

"Thank ya, God!" Jack shouted to the heavens, clapping is friend on the back.

The door swung open again, this time revealing Katherine and Clara.

"Oh, everyone's here! Now I can tell them!" Clara exclaimed clapping her hands together. Whatever worry Davey'd been feeling a moment ago returned tenfold, but it was also mixed with the happiness he got from seeing her. Katherine walked up to Jack and wrapped an arm around his waist, letting him kiss her forehead.

"Tell us, what?" Crutchie piped up.

"I'm cooking tomorrow night so everyone has to come!" Clara chirped, clapping her hands together again. Davey immediately recognized her homesickness symptoms; cooking enough food to feed a militia, the way her blue eyes bounced from place to place and the way her energy seemed to be skyrocketing with no end in sight.

Everyone promised they would come and Clara clapped her hands again and turned to Davey, "Do you want to come over tonight? I can whip something else up. Or I can go over to yours, I promised to show your Mama my family's biscuit recipe."

"I was uh, thinking…" Davey trailed off and wiped his hand over his face, "We could go out tonight?" He asked the question in a rush and the corners of Clara's mouth turned up in a smile.

"That'd be nice, but I'm not really dressed fo-" Clara's protestations were cut off by Davey, 'You look amazing, always."

Clara let out a small laugh, "Oh, I'm going to keep you."

She locked her hands with his and asked, "Shall we?"

Davey nodded, a look of both frantic nerves and all-consuming joy in his eyes. He patted his breast pocket and nodded again, this time to himself.

When the door closed and he knew the couple was out of earshot, Jack Kelly shouted, "In a few hours time, lady and gentlemen, our boy Davey will be engaged!"


End file.
